


Ice Skating (Day 5)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hidden Talents, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Yut Lung discovers something new about Eiji.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji
Series: December OTP Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 21





	Ice Skating (Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said Yuuri is just Eiji without glasses so I thought "oh what the hell let's do this"

Eiji stood at the edge of the iced lake. He stared at the glistening ice, fearing as though it would crumble away any moment. That was what he feared. He looked down at his feet, making sure his skates were on tight enough, and took a deep breath before stepping onto the ice. He put one foot forward, then another, then another, until he was gliding. It was as if that incident never happened. He wasn't afraid in that moment. 

It was at this time Yut Lung saw a new angle to him. It was as if a new layer has been shown to him in the form of turns and spins. Yut Lung never truly saw any talents Eiji had possessed except for one. Without the talent Yut Lung had known him for, he was bland. He was just another person who blended with the walls and ceilings and floors. 

Nothing made him stand out. 

Now Yut Lung saw a new beauty. A new star amongst the sky. He didn't want to lose that star again. How many more stars are there? Yut Lung wanted to find out, even if it took a lifetime.


End file.
